Finding Alaska
by Peace-Luv-Sherry
Summary: What would have happened if Alaska didn't die? Here is an alternative ending to Looking for Alaska


**After a year of debating if I should post this story, I finally did it! All rights belong to John Green!**

Alaska had been in the hospital for more than a week after the car crash. I was not allowed to visit her or even ask about how she was doing. I didn't know if she was in a coma or if she was paralyzed.

I didn't know anything.

But sometimes it's good not to know. Not knowing stops you from feeling those feelings that will hurt you.

It wasn't until I heard a soft knock on my door that I realized miracles were possible.

"Huh?" I looked at my alarm clock. It was 4:15AM.

Who could possibly be knocking on the door right now? I threw on some shorts, not bothering to put on a shirt.

I walked over to the door, turning on the lights, "Who is it?" I whispered.

I turned the doorknob, slightly opening the door.

I couldn't believe my eyes...it was Alaska. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail, revealing her soft cheeks and she wore a red tank top with black shorts.

I rubbed my eyes, "Alaska? You're okay! Is this a dream?"

"Hello to you too Miles, aaand you're not wearing a shirt," Alaska smiled as she poked my chest with her finger, "I just got out of the hospital and you're the first person I wanted to see."

I still couldn't believe this. Alaska Young was okay, she was standing before me looking as beautiful as ever. I pulled her into a hug, "I am so glad you're okay, I was worried about you. Each night you're all I thought about."

I pulled her inside to my room and closed the door behind us, "What happened? I wish I could've been there for you Alaska."

"That's not important. All you need to know is that I saw death face-to-face. That gives me energy, Pudge. That makes me want to live longer- do things I wouldn't have done before that car accident. Life is too fucking short and it can be taken away from you in a minute." Alaska pulled out something from a book bag she was carrying behind her back and started lighting it.

"What is that?" I asked, not sure if it was a thick cigarette or a blunt.

"It's 4:20AM, take a guess," Alaska pulled out another one and handed it to me.

I took a look at it, "Weed, I've never smoked it," Alaska lit mine up. I wasn't sure how to smoke a blunt, but maybe it was similar to smoking a cigarette. I tried sucking in a puff and just coughed it out.

"Just in case the alarm sounds," Alaska walked over to the nearest window in my room and opened it. "Rice Krispies or brownies?"

It took me a second to realize Alaska was asking me a question, I was too distracted looking at her ass, "What?"

"Edibles," Alaska showed me two bags with Rice Krispies and brownies. "Which one do you want?"

"Brownie," I took one of the bags from her and took a bite of the brownie. I wasn't sure what effect the edible and smoking would have on my body but I didn't care. At least I was doing it with Alaska.

"The weed will take effect in like ten minutes, I'm just trying to speed it up by adding the edibles," Alaska smoked and then took a bite of a Rice Krispie, "Let's go to the lake."

"The lake? Why?" I finished up my brownie and ate another one in the bag.

"I want to go skinny dipping," Alaska found a towel and a folded blanket that I kept in my drawer. She looked at me, "Come with me."

"Right now?" Swimming naked in a lake with Alaska? Why not? I grabbed the nearest shirt I could find and put it on, "Let's go."

"Keep on smoking that until you finish it," Alaska took my hand and led me outside. We had to be silent not to wake anyone up. I did as Alaska said and continued smoking, slowly feeling the weed taking effect.

"Alright, we're finally outside," I felt the coldness of the early morning against my skin, "The lake is just a one minute walk."

"Alaska, what about Jake?" I suddenly remembered, following behind Alaska's footsteps, "I don't think he would like that you're with me right now doing this."

"Jake? You mean my ex-boyfriend?" What? Did they break up? Why? When?

"Why?" Was the first question I could get out of my mouth.

"Jake was physically good looking but that's all he was. His personality wasn't good looking. Look, we're here," I wanted to ask more, but we had finally made it to the lake. The lake was small and some light from the sky was making the water glimmer.

The weed was finally taking effect. My senses were heightened and I could see Alaska better in the early morning. I was better aware of my surroundings and felt a wave of calmness inside.

I watched as Alaska took off her tank top and shorts, "Aren't you taking your clothes off?"

Once again, I was too distracted by Alaska, "Oh, yeah, right," my words were a bit slurred. Since it was my first time mixing two different types of weed, my body was having a reaction where I couldn't even put my words together.

"Can you help me with this?" Alaska pointed at her velvet laced bra and walked over to me. She had finished her blunt and threw a small piece of it to the side. I did the same.

"Yeah, of course," I unstrapped her bras and saw her bare boobs for the first time.

"Are you staring at my boobs?" I nodded at her. She smiled and pulled down her underwear and turned around, getting into the lake.

I quickly took off all my clothes and followed inside the lake.

"Look at the sunrise Pudge, isn't it beautiful?" I watched as Alaska's green eye's lit up as she looked to the rising sun.

"Yeah, it is. But, you know what else is beautiful?" I asked, staring at her.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're going to say something cheesy like: You are," Alaska shook her and

turned to look at me, tilting her head a little, "But that's okay if you say it."

"Now if I say it, you're going to know what I was going to say it," I pointed out.

"You're right, I just totally ruined a romantic moment. I don't know exactly what people are supposed to do when they go skinny dipping. Have sex?" Alaska thought about this for a good minute, "No, our water system is already polluted, we don't need semen contaminating this clean water."

Maybe it was because I was with Alaska or maybe it was because I was high, but that made me laugh hysterically.

"Hey, you'd be surprised at how many people have shower sex and pollute our clean water with their semen," Alaska laughed too, "Stoppp laughing," she said as she splashed some water on me.

"You stopppp laughing," I imitated her voice and splashed some water on her too.

And then we were splashing each other for a good 10 minutes until we decided to finally get out the lake.

"That was fun," We were sitting down next to each other on the blanket Alaska grabbed before leaving my room. A towel wrapped around each of our shoulders.

I looked at Alaska, her dark brown hair seemed super brown and silky because it was wet. She had no makeup on, showing her natural beauty. She also didn't have clothes, but that wasn't the important part. What was important was that she was authentic and this was Alaska Young in her most vulnerable state.

"You're staring at me Pudge," Alaska laid her head on my shoulder and laced her fingers with mine, "Why do you stare at me?" she looked up at me.

"Because you're beautiful Alaska," I leaned forward and pressed my lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and then we were kissing. We were kissing like the last night before she got in the car accident. We were kissing naked. We were kissing in the sunrise. We were kissing.

I leaned down against the blanket, helping Alaska get on top. This wasn't my first time having sex. But it was my first time having sex high and with Alaska. My body could feel every single of Alaska's touch. I ran a hand on her bare back and helped move her hips against mine.

"Miles," I was used to Alaska calling me Pudge; she rarely said my first name. I was even less used to hearing Alaska moaning my name.

 **I would love to hear your thoughts on this alternative ending of Looking for Alaska! Although I respect John Green's decision on ending the book the way he did, I just wondered to myself what would have happened if Alaska didn't die. Also...did you hear the news about them making an eight-episode series for Looking for Alaska on Hulu? Yes, it's official! Would also love to hear any thoughts on that (:**


End file.
